My Heart for His
by Passed Future
Summary: Naraku has stolen Inuyasha's heart and Kagome does what she has to do to free him-- Give her heart in exchange for his. And Naraku's made yet another incarnation...or is it? ...InuKag.
1. His Heart

A/N: Yes, I know, I've been making new stories with other ones left hanging. I'll get back to those stories in a while. I have more and more ideas, and I don't think I can fit them all into one story.

**Chapter One: His Heart**

"I've got you now, Inuyasha..." Naraku snickered as he circled the hanyou boy. "Not a chance, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, waving his sword around, trying to ward off Naraku's tentacles as they went for him.

"Stupid boy...you know you can't defeat me...So surrender now, while you still can. Perhaps if you're quick enough, I'll let you live to be my pet," Naraku's words didn't phase him.

"Like I'd fall for that," Inuyasha snarled and swung his sword at Naraku. The evil demon dodged, and Inuyasha pulled back to shield himself as Naraku lunged at him, but he wasn't quick enough.

Naraku thrust his arm inside of Inuyasha's chest, and blood spurted out. Inuyasha screamed in pain and Naraku smirked.

"How do you think of my offer _now, _Inuyasha?" Naraku said laughing as Inuyasha shook his head slowly and painfully. "You are so dumb..." Said the demon, sneering.

Kagome and the others yelled from the other side of the clearing, and Kagome started racing toward him. But Sango grabbed her and held back the struggling girl.

"No Kagome! If you go near Naraku, you'll be killed!" Sango said, panting in the effort it took to keep the miko back.

Tears stung the corners of the girl's chocolate brown eyes as she gave up trying to break free of Sango's hold and watched helplessly as Naraku drove his hand deeper into Inuyasha's chest.

Suddenly Naraku's eyes widened and he grinned. He yanked back his arm and Inuyasha shrieked in agony and fell to the ground. But his hand wasn't the only thing that Naraku had taken out of Inuyasha's body.

In his hand, still pulsing, was Inuyasha's heart.

"Now Inuyasha, your heart and body belong to me!"

With that final remark, Naraku vanished in a cloud of miasma.

**_"INUYASHAAAAAAA!" _**

Kagome screaming his name was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes and squinted, trying to get used to the sunlight. Slowly he sat up and winced as he felt a dull throb of pain.

"You seem to be healing really fast." Inuyasha stared at Miroku, who was sitting right next to him, as was Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara.

"Did Naraku really--"

"Yes. He did." Inuyasha swore under his breath.

"So now I'm his slave until he releases me?" Miroku's eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"Technically, yes...so we'd better find a solution to get your heart back. And fast, before Naraku decides to try out his new toy."

"I am _not_ a fucking toy, monk." Miroku chuckled. "Even in a situation as bad as this, you still find a way to humor it."

Everyone was silent.

"So this means...that you'll be on Naraku's side...?" Sango asked softly, and Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head.

"Physically yes...but mentally _no fucking way._" Shippo leaped on Inuyasha and started crying.

"I don't want you to leave...you can't leave!"

Kagome silently stood up. All eyes turned on her as she headed out of their view. "Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha growled at the miko, and she stopped abruptly. "Nowhere. Just don't follow me, you stalker."

He stared in shock at her even when she had long gone out of hearing range.

The hanyou let out a low chuckle. "Looks like I'm not the only one who has humor."

* * *

Leaves crunched underneath her feet as she got closer and closer to her destination.

She walked past a small pond that was completely stilled, a horrific purple shade looming on it. Looking up, Kagome watched the sun come up slowly, and her feet started to ache.

"Hello, little miko." The deep voice stopped her, and she looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Naraku."

* * *

A/N: Haha! Cliffy. Don't worry, the second chapter is coming real soon...Didja like the first chapter?

Click that little blue button down there and review! :)


	2. Her Heart

A/N: Here's chapter two. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Her Heart**

"Why have you come to me, Miko? Is this a trick? Because I hope you know by now, I would know a trick when I saw one."

Kagome shook her head. "No tricks. I've come," She hesitated for a second. "to offer you a trade," Naraku's eyebrows went up. "I'm intrigued. What trade are you interested in?"

The miko looked him straight in the eyes.

"I want to trade my heart for Inuyasha's." Her voice sounded completely certain. Naraku scowled. "Now what makes you think I'd want _yours_ instead of his?"

Kagome swallowed. "Because_..._" She froze. Her mouth was open, but her lips wouldn't form words.

Naraku snickered. "Because you what? Because you _love _him?" Kagome's eyes drifted downwards. Naraku grasped her chin firmly with his hand and forced it up toward him.

"You know, I _could _just kill you right now. However..." Kagome felt a small surge of panic, and it intensified when she saw the evil glimmer in his eyes.

"...however," Naraku repeated, his grip on her chin tightening, "I'm not exactly in my right mind. So," He paused for effect, although for what reason he needed effect was unknown, "I'll accept your offer."

Kagome blinked, sure she heard wrong. But he was dead serious.

She looked down at his hand, where a small red dot was. And then it grew larger and larger until it was as big as his palm. Kagome heard the loud beats of the heart.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Then it disappeared.

Suddenly, she felt as though something was being ripped from her chest. Her sight flickered, and then all was black.

Naraku stood, her beating red heart resting in his hands. Carefully he picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder and started walking away to his estate.

_'This is perfect. Although I don't have Inuyasha's heart anymore, this miko will do. But...' _Naraku frowned. _'My defenses around the castle are weakening. I may have to create another incarnation. Hopefully Inuyasha and his friends won't destroy this one.'_

A small smile played across his lips.

* * *

"What the hell--" The red blob crashed into him, and Inuyasha groaned in pain. And then suddenly, the pain was gone. He sat up once again, and put his hand on his chest.

"I feel my heart again," Inuyasha muttered unbelievingly, and everyone gaped at him.

"There must be an logical explaination for this..." Miroku said. "Naraku's not the type of demon to give up something that may be of use to him!"

"He must have gotten...something better..." Sango said softly, and they all looked at each other.

"W...w...where's Kagome...?" Shippo asked, breaking the silence.

Everybody guessed the answer.

* * *

A couple months had passed, and although everyone hated to think of what had happened to her, Kagome was gone.

Naraku's castle was no where to be found, no traces of her anywhere. So why did they suspect Naraku was the cause?

All possible leads pointed to him.

"We can't go on like this, Inuyasha..." Sango said softly. "You just have to admit it, Kagome's gone for good."

"Don't fucking say that!" Inuyasha snapped, growing angry, "We'll find her. I know we will--"

He had leapt up into the air to search once more, and there it was.

Naraku's castle. Sitting there, as clear as day.

He landed on the ground with a thump. There was also a village not far away from here. Naraku's castle lay far away, on the mountain ahead of them.

For a human, it would take a day. For a demon...about a hour.

"You guys go stay at the village."

"What about you?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked at him. "I'm going to keep searching."

Inuyasha didn't tell them about the castle. If he did, they would insist on coming with him.

He needed to get Kagome alone.

* * *

Finally landing on the ground on the other side of the wall, Inuyasha took a quick look at his surroundings.

A garden...he had landed in a large garden.

Sure, plants and flowers lined up around the edge, but there was nothing but grass in the middle. A couple trees...but just grass.

_'It looks like...an arena.'_ Inuyasha thought.

And then, he noticed her. Before then, he had smelled her. But she smelled so much like nature, he hadn't noticed her. The scent of water and roses.

She had dark blue hair and pale skin. Her white eyes stared at him, and her loose blue kimono sleeves fluttered in the wind.

He noticed she had claws on her hands and feet. And then she smiled, exposing sharp fangs.

"What the hell are you...?" Inuyasha murmured, staring at this blue beauty.

But she didn't respond, just continued to smile strangely at him.

"My name is Selena."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I do know how long I've been gone.

I just am making some minor editing on some chapters.

May or may not make new ones.


	3. Selena

A/N: I am _so _sorry I haven't updated this story in ages. I was busy with some of my other stories and such.

**Chapter Three: Selena**

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the woman, and her smile turned into a playful smirk. He suddenly felt uneasy, as if there was something he was missing here. Once again he sniffed, and the uneasy feeling intensifyed. "You don't smell like Naraku," he growled, eyeing Selena suspitiously.

She laughed, a highly melodic sound to his ears. "Of course I don't, you silly boy. I'm not him, so why would I smell like him?" It was strange how she could make him sound so stupid, like a little kid. "Then why are you here?!" He snarled, raising his claws, showing her he wouldn't care if he had to kill her.

When her mischievous smirk faded, he knew he had her. "I don't..." Her face hardened and she bared her fangs at him, looking quite angry. And then she snarled at Inuyasha, surprising him greatly. "**Why do I have to tell you?! It won't matter anyway, because you're going to _die!_**"

Selena leaped at the hanyou, and he lunged at her also. Both of their claws were outstretched, aimed for the other, and it was then that Inuyasha noticed her pure white tail flicking around behind the demoness. '_She's...a dog?!'_

That was all he could think of before pain shattered through his stomach, causing him to fall to the ground in agony. Her claw had sliced clean through his middle, while his had only clawed up her shoulder, rendering her right arm useless as it flopped around.

Her horrorstruck gaze was fixed on her arm, watching the blood flow down it to drip on the grassy ground. After a moment of staring at it, Selena's face changed into a look of wonder as she examined her bloody claws. Slowly she brought the claws to her lips and licked them of the blood. When she pulled it back, her eyes were closed, and she gave a great shudder.

Inuyasha's eyes were open wide, his hands over the wound in his stomach. His vision started to blur, and could barely make out the shape of Selena as she walked toward him. He gave out a threatening hiss, and she stopped, but as it died down she began walking to him once again. Echoes of her footsteps sounded in his head as she took the last careful steps toward him.

The outline of her body began to shift and shake as he watched her crouch down in front of him. His youkai was bubbling to the surface, fighting to get out, and Inuyasha had no more strength to hold it in. He felt himself start to drift into unconsciousness, and he felt her claws brush his bangs out of his eyes and to the side.

Inuyasha shakily looked up to meet her white eyes, and could feel her hand inch up so it was resting on his cheek. He wanted to shudder in disgust, but the poor hanyou couldn't move anymore. Inuyasha waited for her to kill him. She had the perfect chance to, right now, and he couldn't stop her. But she didn't do anything to harm him further.

Confusion cluddered in his mind, and he felt himself blanking out. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he could hear her voice ringing in his ears. _"Inuyasha, you taste so good..."_

_How the hell does she know my name?_

* * *

Selena watched as purple markings appeared on Inuyasha's cheeks, and his eyes flashed open, showing crimson eyes. She could sense it now...he had transformed into his youkai self. A terrible fear of his youkai spread throughout her body. After all, Selena was a dog youkai. She had been raised to respect the male dog youkai, and even a hanyou's youkai was accepted.

Her parents had been killed by demonslayers when she had turned ten. Naraku had come at some time later, consoling her and taking her in. Years had passed and she had become a teenager, fully gaining her ability to fight with her foster father's help. And then he had told her to kill Inuyasha for him. After all he had done for her, she agreed.

Now she wasn't so sure. Selena hadn't been told he was a dog hanyou. All she had known was that he was a hanyou boy whom had tried to kill Naraku for so long. That alone had pissed her off. Who dared to try and kill her father? Substitute father of not, he certainly did _not _deserve to die. But Inuyasha...he was a dog hanyou, and her mother and father had told her never to kill anyone of their kind.

Selena swallowed, staring at the youkai before her, who was getting up. She didn't know what to do. Torn between her savior and her parent's wishes, Selena couldn't decide. Inuyasha snarled, exposing longer fangs than he'd had before. His claws were longer as well. She couldn't take him on now and hope to live...! Sadly, Selena was only a little girl who never learned to grow up.

_Why is this happening to me? **Why?!**_

"Where is Kagome...**give back Kagome!**" Inuyasha's youkai shrieked, raising his claw above her head.

_Kagome...?_

Instinctively Selena fell to her knees, her head downcast at the ground. "Please...please don't kill me!" She whimpered, her voice shaking with the effort to remain calm. Selena felt Inuyasha freeze, his claw still above her. And then he slowly lowered his arm, a low rumbling in his throat.

"Bring me Kagome..." He growled at her, more gentlier than before, and Selena's eyes widened.

_Oh Shit..._

* * *

A/N: Mwahahahahahahahaha...haha...Don't kill me, you know how much I love to make cliffhangers...and besides, I'm not even supposed to be on the computer, so be glad for how much I gave you.

Sheesh...Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Teaming Up With the Enemy

A/N: I'm gonna catch up on this story for a while, and then perhaps go back to my other story, "Listen". But no promises...so don't get your hopes up.

**Chapter Four: Teaming Up With the Enemy**

_But I...I don't know who Kagome is, much less **where **she is..._

Slowly she dragged herself to her feet, making sure to keep her eyes from looking into his amber ones. Doing so, she would challenge him to a battle to the death. And that was for sure something she didn't want to do. "I'll go find her." Selena said quietly, and she saw Inuyasha's hand twitch out of the corner of her eye.

He still wanted to kill her. The chance of him not killing her even if she did what he asked-- no, commanded-- was small. This was such a strange world to Selena. One minute she was doing a favour for Naraku, the second she was helping the man she was supposed to kill.

_Kagome's probably his bitch. Just my luck. I finally meet a cute dog demon and he is with another...Eh, well, he's a hanyou anyway._

Selena gave out a heavy sigh and looked up at the castle in front of her, and sniffed. There was Kagura's scent...judging by the fact it was fading away, she wasn't here.

_Hm...Kanna, Hakudoshi and Naraku are definately not here. Great...now I don't have any excuse not to help him. Damnit._

"Follow me," The demoness muttered, heading toward the castle. The youkai behind her made no achnolage he heard her, but followed her nontheless. When they were right next to the castle, Selena bent down on her haunches and sprung up into the air, landing inside an open window.

Inuyasha landed beside her, and together they peered out into the hallway. Selena didn't feel like turning around to look at him, so she tried to sense if he had changed back. He hadn't. She sighed once again, and then she sniffed.

_Yup...no one's here for sure-- Wait a minute, I smell a human! A human girl! Is **that **Kagome?! Heh, wow, he has a weird taste in women._

Selena stepped out into the hall, Inuyasha right behind her. Before she could even blink, he was dashing toward the scent of the human girl. "Hey, wait! You have to make sure it's safe, you moronic demon!" Inuyasha halted quickly, standing completely still with his back turned to her. Selena sweatdropped.

_Good going, stupid. You just insulted a youkai that wants to kill you. Just great._

"I don't smell anyone else around here," He said, and Selena realized that his voice sounded normal. "Yeah, well, you never know that miasma won't spurt out of something you stepped on." Inuyasha turned to face her, and she looked him in the eyes this time. As a hanyou, he probably wouldn't know what it meant, but his youkai sure did.

"What?" Selena sweatdropped once again. "Nothing."

* * *

_That demon...why is she helping me? I don't remember her being like this earlier...In fact, I don't even remember anything after I transformed. Did I do something during that time to make her help me?_

Inuyasha sniffed, breathing in the beautiful scent of Kagome. In the months that she'd been missing, he had almost gone crazy, trying to smell her again. To see her smile. To touch her soft skin.

The demoness brushing by Inuyasha got him out of his reverie. They walked along in silence, following Kagome's scent. Selena then stopped by a big wooden door. "In here." She grasped the doorknob and twisted it. Selena opened the door and let it bang against the wall beside it.

And there she was, propped up on the wall, her eyes closed tightly as if in a nightmare. "Kagome..." Inuyasha breathed out, racing to her and crouching down. As he reached out to touch her, Selena walked up behind him. "Wait a--" Inuyasha heard her say, and then she was silent for a while. The demoness suddenly gasped as she realized what was wrong.

"Get out of the way!" She yelled, tackling Inuyasha away from Kagome. "What are you--!" He halted in mid-sentence when Kagome exploded, miasma flowing out of her and descending toward them. Inuyasha stared at it, dumbstruck, leaving Selena to drag him out of the room and slam the door behind them, blocking the miasma.

"She was a decoy. The real Kagome girl is probably with Naraku." Inuyasha felt rage consume him. That bitch had tricked him into almost getting killed. He grabbed Selena by the neck as he stood up, and brought her up to his face.

"**_You tricked me, you bastard. Now you will die._**" Selena clawed at his hand, but he only gripped tighter, causing her arm to flop uselessly beside her like the other one. "But...I...didn't...do...anything..." She rasped, her face getting redder with the lack of air in her lungs.

_Wait a second...She saved me from getting engulfed in miasma. She's right, she didn't do anything. Damnit, I'm so stupid._

He let go of her, letting the demoness to fall to the floor. Selena breathed in air, her hand coming up to rub her neck, grimacing when she touched the spreading bruise. "Come on." He said, surprising her.

"You want me to come with you? I thought you wanted to kill me!" Selena growled out, and he looked in a different direction. "I don't want to kill you, but it wouldn't matter much if you died. Anyway, you know Naraku, right?" At her nod, he smirked. "Then you'll be of some use to me." Selena arched an eyebrow at him, and he looked back at her.

"You're going to help me to get Kagome back from Naraku, alright?" The demoness's eyes widened, and she couldn't help but smile at him. If he was willing to use his enemy's friends to help him get a girl, then he was not as bad as she figured him to be.

_Damn, I'm getting soft...Eh, to hell with it. Kagome, I will find you, no matter what the cost._

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. I decided not to make him kill the poor girl, because she's not supposed to be a bad guy. But perhaps later in the story she'll turn out to be one...Heh heh heh...

...Review or not...


End file.
